Fix You
by AbayJ
Summary: "It's gonna be okay." He whispered. An AU GH fanfic surrounding Kristina's beating. A re-write of TPTB storyline, this time involving Michael more. This is a Kristina/Michael fic. Do not like it? Don't read it, otherwise, I hope you like it!


**Title**: Fix You**  
Author**: AbayJ**  
Rating**: M for adult situations, language, and violence. Song and title, Fix You, belongs to Coldplay.**  
Disclaimer**: I own nada.**  
Genre**: Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort/Teen/AU/Songfic/Multi-Chap**  
Fandom**: General Hospital**  
Ship**: Michael & Kristina / Jax & Alexis [[_ Hints of: Carly/Sonny, Sam/Dante, Molly/Morgan {{__**not romantic**__}}, Claire/Lucky, LuLu/Johnny, Jason/Maxie/Spinelli, and Diane/Max._ ]]**  
NTKs**: Need to knows for this is that everyone believes Claudia did leave town, even Johnny {{ _**just work with it, it's not that much of a deal in this fic **_}} and the police. If you are confused about anything else, let me know! Also, all grammer mistakes my own. Need a beta...but yeah. I say that everytime :P.**  
Author's Note**: This is how I'd preferred Kristina's abuse storyline to play out, it starts with the second beating. This is a Michael & Kristina [[ _romantically {{ __**if you don't like it, don't read**__ }} involved with each other, though not at first_ ]] fic for all intent and purposes but I plan to throw in some Jaxis love and some other characters who are involved with Krissy's beating.

* * *

_When you get just a complete sense of blackness or void ahead of you, that somehow the future looks an impossible place to be, and the direction you are going seems to have no purpose, there is this word despair which is a very awful thing to feel.  
**Stephen Fry **_

**Chapter One: Blackness**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want but not what you need  
When you feel so tired but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse. _

The pain was overwhelming and with the black swirling around her, she knew it wouldn't be long. It would all be over soon and the peacefulness of the black would take over her senses. No more pain. She nearly smiled at the thought, even as she felt his fist connect with her jaw once more, but soon all the hitting, slapping, kicking, and punching would ceased to exist for her.

The first time, the blackness had scared her, she wasn't sure what it was but after she felt the peacefulness it offered and the pain it kept from her, she embraced it. She prayed for it as soon as his temper hit and the first smack connected with her cheek. She begged it to take her faster than the last time as his fist closed and the slaps became punches.

She slid to the floor, his body sliding with hers as he continued to straddle her waist, continuing to punch her. Vent his frustration with fist instead of his words like she knew in her head he should. But in her heart, she knew this was her fault but soon she wouldn't need to think anymore. The inky blackness was so close, she knew it was only a matter of minutes before it finally fell over her and took away the pain of the hits.

Opening her eyes, she looked up at Kiefer. Part of her hating the pain this was causing him and the other part wanting to hit him back, hurt him the way he hurt her. The latter was the more rational side of her. When his fist moved closer, she quickly braced herself for the blow and closed her eyes. Pleading the blackness to overcome her before his fist connected.

As her head lulled the side and his fist connected with her already bruised jaw, she finally felt herself slipping into the welcome silky inky blackness that was her new home and safe place. A sigh a contentment bubbled up in her before she could release it, the blackness enveloped her completely.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse? _

_

* * *

_

He needed to talk to Kristina, everything was to messed up at the moment. His father, brother, mother, and everyone else he cared about in the world didn't deserve to be dealing with him and he knew it was wrong for him to come to Kristina, she was a mess after that prick Kiefer, though she wouldn't admit it, beat her. She blamed Ethan. But he had been on the island and hadn't been there to confirm it too her and when he did arrive back, after all chances of Claudia's death coming to light was gone, he hadn't wanted to upset her.

He wanted his Krissy to be okay, so he had decided as long as it never happened again, he'd be okay with her quietness but if it happened again, Claudia wouldn't be the only life he'd had taken. Kiefer would be next. Shaking his head, he followed the tree lined, so dark, they looked like black clouds in the sky instead of trees, driveway.

It was a lukewarm night for April but he decided to enjoy it with the windows down. The wind whipping help calmed him and right now, to deal with these emotions playing inside of him, he needed the calmness the wind offered. Parking his car near Viola's mini van Ms. Davis provided her, he got out of his car, clicking the lock button before heading towards the lake house.

"YOU MADE ME DO THIS! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME HURT YOU! DAMMIT KRISTINA!" A voice yelled, shaking Michael from the thoughts he had been about to loose himself in once again. Slivers of dread filling him and making him shiver. No, no, they were arguing, that was all. He wouldn't, not again. Picking up his pace until he was sprinting, he reached the steps, seeing Kiefer storm out, nearly knocking him down. Michael's fist clenched but he held back, knowing Kiefer would hold, he needed to make sure Kristina was okay. Make sure she didn't need to be held, after all, all he would find was her crying on the couch. Right?

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you _

Walking towards the door, the dread continuing to fill him with each step. When he reached the entrance, his eyes searched for Kristina and when they landed on her form, crumpled by the chair, he felt anger boil in him so great he felt like screaming and running back out to grab Kiefer. Make him feel the pain he had just caused but he took a deep breath. Swallowing the bile that retched up inside of him, he came towards her, tears prickly his eyes. She looked so helpless and the blood that was caked on her face made him see red. How could that bastard do this to her? How?

Taking a deep breath, he shook his head. Reaching her and dropping to his knees. "Krissy..." His voice husky and not loud enough for her to hear him. Trying to pull himself together, he had too, he had to take care of her. Reaching down, he turned her over and gently shook her. "Kristina, you need to wake up for me, wake up." He said quietly, shaking her again. "Come on, please...please Krissy."

She seemed to be responding and her eyes fluttered open, tears beginning to spill. "Mic...Michael..." She whispered and began to sit up, he helped her.

"Yeah, I'm right here, you're okay, you're okay. He won't do it again."

"I'm so stupid." She cried and as she sat up, she crumpled against him. Sobbing against his chest and he felt the anger again but he needed to remain calm. He couldn't scare her, not now. Not after what that asshole did. He was going to pay. He was going to die this time.

"No, no you're not, okay? It's going to be alright, we need...we need to get you to the hospital. You're bleeding." He felt the warm crimson drops on his shirt and he planned on making Kiefer eat the shirt after he pummeled the prick. "I'm gonna lift you." His words soft against her ear and she nodded as she continued to sob.

_And high up above earth or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth _

Gingerly lifting her into his arms, her carried her towards the car. He had to get her to the hospital, she was in bad shape, god knows what damage the asshole had caused. "I'm so sorry Michael, you were...you were right...I should..."

"Shhhh, no, this isn't your fault, okay? Just hold onto me, tight. You're gonna be okay, you are." Whispering the words to her again and again, he got her to the car. Leaning against for support, he got the backseat opened and and quickly laid her down in it. Pulling off his light jacket and covering her with it. "You gotta stay awake okay? Talk to me, tell me about that...that horse you ride over at Wydnemere okay? You gotta stay awake for me."

His voice was wavering on panic but somehow didn't let the blackness of it consumed him. He felt useful for once, like he was doing something right and he focused on that. Focused on making sure she was okay. "O...okay." She whispered and he nodded. Shutting the door and racing towards the driver's seat. Hopping in, I gunned the engines and squealed out of there. Digging for his cellphone with his free hand.

"I need to call Dad...he..."

"No, my Mom, please, not dad, please...please Michael! Not Dad! Please!"

I wanted to defend our dad but I didn 't want to upset her, so I nodded. Quickly dialing Ms. Davis' number. When I heard it ring, I looked back at Krissy. "Keep talking...okay?"

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
__And I will try to fix you _

_

* * *

_

"I want full custody of Josselyn," her best friend said and she hated to admit that might be more difficult that what he thought. No, Carly wasn't the ideal mother and she welcomed danger into her life with her friendship and her off and on, currently on, romance with Sonny Corinthos. Not that she could REALLY judge her, since she had once welcomed it into her life also, but she'd do whatever it was for her best friend. Jax had been there for through the hardest times in her life, she owed him.

"Jax, it's going to be a tough sell, Josselyn is so young, but I understand your need and we'll try to work it out. I promise I'll do whatever I can, but shouldn't you try to work on your marriage. It's the best way to keep Joss in your life." The words left a sour taste in her mouth, she had wanted Jax away from Carly's claws for a long time but didn't want him to loose his daughter though. He had wanted a child for so long and he was such a good Godfather to both of her girls.

Shaking his head, he moved over to the wet bar in his office and she turned in her chair to watch him. Wishing the slump of his shoulders could be erased with a touch of her hand. He had held her when she cried after Krissy's beating, but she couldn't comfort him in the same way. The only way she could would to be win his divorce and custody battle.

"Okay, I'm on board Jax, we'll win." He turned to face her, his tumbler half filled with the scotch she knew he preferred. A smile finally gracing his lips and he moved towards her. Reaching out to her and pulling her up and then into his arms. Holding her tightly.

"I knew I could count on you." She couldn't help but the smile the graced her face and she rubbed his back.

_Tears stream, down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace _

"I'm here for you, whenever and however you need me." Her lips pressed against his cheek with a pop and he pulled back with a laugh. Shaking his head, took a step away and brought the tumbler to his lips, taking a sip and she was about to tell him to pour her one. They'd celebrate their upcoming defeat but instead she felt her phone vibrate.

Holding up her finger, she turned and pulled out of her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. Surprised to see Michael's name on the caller id. Shaking her head, she pressed the talk button and pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ms. Davis...Kristina...Kristina was beaten again and I'm taking her to the hospital. It was Kiefer, I saw him le..." But she didn't hear anymore. Kristina, he baby was beaten, again? No, no, no, it couldn't be. How could this happen again to her beautiful little girl. She protected her, took care of her, took her away from Sonny's dangerous live but still, she couldn't protect her from this. She was a horrible mother. Feeling tears start to slip out, Michael's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"We're almost there but you need to come..."

"I...I'll be right there." She whispered and hung up her phone, turning around to face Jax, he immediately put his tumbler down and enveloped her in his strong arms.

"What's wrong? Is it the girls?" He quickly asked and she jerked away, quickly grabbing her purse. She had to get to GH. Her daughter...oh god, how did it happen again.

"What happened again?" Jax asked, she hadn 't meant to speak allowed but obviously and she turned to face Jax again, a hand jerking through her long brown hair. Not trusting her voice but needing him to know, needing his help.

"Kristina's been beaten again." She choked out and Jax's voice clouded with rage at first and then when sympathy, quickly grabbing her hand, he squeezed.

"Come on, I'll take you to GH." He said and led her from the office, offering her his strength while she fell apart.

_Tears stream down your face and I..._

_

* * *

_

Once they reached GH, Michael quickly got out of the car and opened the backseat. Gently lifting her from the seat and carried her in. "We need help!" He screamed once they reached the ER and Dr. Webber rushed over. Leaving the girl he had been speaking to.

"What happened?" He quickly asked and looked over Krissy.

"I found her, she was beaten by her boyfriend Kiefer." He tells the doctor quickly and the man made no point in disguising his disgust. Reaching out his arms for her, Michael started to put her in the arms of the doctor but she clung to him.

"No, no, don't leave me! Please Michael...please...I'm scared." She sobbed and I nodded, clutching her tightly against me. The doctor looked about to protest but Krissy turned her head to look at him and he stepped down.

"Prep exam room one!" he yelled at the nurses shuffling around. "And call the PCPD, tell them Kristina Corinthos has been brought in for a second assault." And then he motioned Michael to follow him. Pointing to the gurney in the middle of the room and he started to lay her down but she clung to him again.

_Tears stream, down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face and I... _

"Hey, I'm not leaving, but you gotta let him exam you, I'll hold your hand the entire time." He whispered in ear and slowly she loosened her arms form his neck and once she was laying there, he slid his hands to cup hers, squeezing tightly.

The doctor walked back over with a nurse, the nurse held a night gown and Michael knew he would need to leave, but Krissy's eyes widened in her fear and glanced at the nurse and back at him. "I'll turn my back but I keep my hand in yours okay. You need to let them do this." She nodded and he chanced a glance at the doctor. He didn't approved but he'd have to carry him out of this room before he'd leave her. Turning his back, he kept his hand behind him, feeling her hands switch as the nurse helped and he gritted his teeth when he heard her moan in pain. She bruised everywhere and soon, he'd make sure Kiefer felt the same.

Once she squeezed he turned back around and he gave her a half smile. "It's gonna be okay." He whispered and she nodded, looking at the doctor as he came closer and began to exam her. Michael kept his eyes trained on hers, giving her all the strength her had.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note Two**: What did you think? The next chapter, and following chapters will probably be longer. Remember to review, I love constructive criticism! Thanks for reading.


End file.
